Not Normal But Its Life
by LOVESUCKS87
Summary: Aria breaks up with Ezra A is indeed in this story stuff goes down drama is here like always the pairings are Ezria,Emily/Paige,Hanna/Caleb,Aria/Jake. and is Alison Alive OR Dead. please enjoy my story.
1. breaking up

**Not Normal But It's Life**

**Aria**

I think I need to break up with Ezra I just don't feel the spark anymore he's gone dull busy.

Ezra is now a teacher at my school again and it's been hard to be there so today is that day.

**AT THE CAFE`**

"Hey Ezra we need to talk" "Okay shoot" "I think we need to see other people" "…"

"Look I don't feel anything anymore" After that I left I didn't think I could see him like that-"ARIA!?" I turn around "okay I get it didn't really feel that spark anymore either I guess" he says shaking his head

"OK"

After that I just left to my house no-one was home so I just called Spencer to see if she would pick up.

She didn't so I suspected she'd be with Toby, Oh well 423-789-6790 BEEP BEEP .

"Hello" "Oh hey Em I was wondering if I could come over or if you can come over" "oh I'll come over you are at home right" "oh yeah see you soon" "YEP" She said popping the 'P'

**ARIA'S HOUSE**

"Hey so what did you want me over for" "Em I broke up with Ezra" "OH MY GOD"

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""_"""""""""_-

**SPENCER**

Aria called me but I'm with Toby so…..

_""""""""""_"""""""""""_-""_

**HANNA**

"Hey Caleb so what did call me for"

**Caleb**: well I'm going to my moms tomorrow so just letting you know I'm coming over to say bye tomorrow

**Hanna:** ok well when will you be back

**Caleb:** um in a week

**Hanna:** ok bye** love you**

**Caleb**: bye **love you too**

**A/N: Ok hey guys so this is my first PLL story so go easy on me you do't have to read this story if you don't want to. Just give it a chance and I'll try to update everyday so except chapters ok read on LS87OUT P.S read my other stories on my profile. Now LS87 OUT with love PEACE-!?**


	2. TEXTS

**Not Normal But It Life**

_**SPENCER**_

"Hey guys um Aria why'd you call me yesterday I didn't pick up because I was with Toby"

"She called you because she broke up with-"

"EZRA"

"Yes now say it a little louder I don't think Australia heard you''

"Well I'm sorry why'd you break up with him"

"Didn't feel the spark no excitement-"

"No EXCITEMENT your dating a teacher and he could get fired and go to jail so no excitement is pretty exciting to me"

"Weeel-''

"Hey guys I was wondering if you guys are coming to my cabin party" Noel said handing us invetations

"OK We'll see you there"I guess I don't know why I said that

"Spencer why did you say that oh come on "

"I don't know"

"Hey guys don't get mad at Spencer we all do stupid things" Hanna said

"Heeeeeeeeey"

"What"

_-_**AT SPENCER'S HOUSE_-**

"Okay so I don't know why we got partnered all in a group for science but lets just make a valcanuscontraption

"SPENCER speak in English"

" A VOLCANO Sheesh!"

_LINE BREAKKKKKKAFTER MAKING THE VOLCANO-"You know what this. Is . awesome!. .AWESOME.!"

"Yeah I know cause came up with it"

"spencer don't be conceited"

"I know you are but what am I"

"Seriously Spencer that game" Hanna spat back

"Come at me bro, come at me"

_**Hanna**_

"Come at me bro, come at me" Spencer said as we were fake arguing like always we joke a lot in out group.

"I would but I just got my nails done soo" I say checking my nails

"Oh My God" Spencer said while facepalming

"Guys"Emily said giving us the Seriously – shut- up imediatley we did

Our phones just beep right after that

_**Aria's Text:**__ Boyfriends leave ex-ones lie girlfriends hide__**-A**_

_**Hanna's Text: **__Boyfriends leave ex-ones lie girlfriends hide__**-A**_

_**Emily's Text: **__Boyfriends leave ex-ones lie girlfriends hide__**-A**_

_**Spencer's Text:**__ Boyfriends leave ex-ones lie girlfriends hide__**-A**_

"_**A"**_

_After the text there was some tapping at spencer's door we all looked towards the door and gasped at the same time who was that._

**(A/N)**

**Well how was that guys let me know sorry about the delay busy out furnisher shopping .**

**WELL hope you liked it check out my profile for there outfits for ch.1 I'll post there outfits for chapter 2 soon well see you n next chapter guys PEACE WITH LOVE_! LS87 OUT**


End file.
